For the Record
by WaRrIoRxXWoLfxx
Summary: Two of Yusuke's team members are prisoners in a den of sin, forced to endure the worst kinds of torture. Can Yusuke save them or will he find himself ensnared in the same trap? YXH
1. Chapter 1

To begin I should say I'm rusty at this and it would be nice if you all were to take it easy on me. :) WARNING: Lemons, Yaoi, Violence, Rape, Foul Language. Don't Read IF YOU Don't Like.

I don't own YuYuHakusho. To those of you who read please tell me what you think. Flames Welcome ~

Thank you readers. I hope you enjoy~

Chapter 1 For The Record

There's something to be said about people who have everything they want, but still want more. People like me... Keiko and I have been married for four years, her old man retired leaving me the restaurant. I tried to run it, honest, but it's not really my thing. So I turned it into a spirit dojo. Anyone with left over abilities from the whole Sensui thing or spirit powers in general come too me for discipline. I train them here and at the old hags temple which I have also inherited. Old lady decided she was old enough and became a true hermit. Even I don't know where she is and in truth sometimes I envy her. I find myself missing the Makai and it's simplicity. Demon world is so raw and primal, it's exhilarating. The feeling of earth beneath my feet, my legs burning from the exertion, and the excitement of fighting for survival. I crave the freedom of the forests and mountains, a world of purity and harsh unrelenting truths, it's everything I long for.

"Yusuke!" Sharp and angry came from his from voice above my head. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. "Yusuke wake the fuck up!" This time I realized whose voice it was. I felt lethargic and numb or I would have sensed him. Hell I didn't even catch his scent!

"Hiei? What are you doing in my house?" I sat up and looked at him, that's when two things occurred to me. One being I wasn't in my house and number two I wasn't even in the Ningenki.

He just looked at me. His eyes cold and calculating not wavering even as I grew visibly more agitated.

"What the hell are you staring at freak?" He just blinked and got up. Then he was gone. Now I'm thinking what the fuck? I looked around and saw I was in a bedroom. Not mine but it was nice I guess. Judging by the black everything I'm guessing it's Hiei's. The floor had a black throw rug by a cherry-wood table and black soft looking fluffy seating mats. The sheets on the bed were made of cotton, the color? Black of course. Simple bed simple furniture. Just like Hiei. The chest in the corner was the only thing I could say was exceptionally nice. Two black dragons kissing each other wrapped around the top part, raised slightly and perfectly carved. That was the most decorative thing I had seen. I stood up surprised by the intense vertigo I was experiencing. Wow. Okay so what did I do last night? Wracking my brain for answers I walked to the sliding door, looking down to see what I was wearing. Only jeans and they weren't even mine which meant Kurama was here because no way in hell was I fitting in shorties clothes, plus they weren't black. I walked into the hallway and boy was it impressive. Place is bigger than I thought, of course I have no idea where I am, but still I couldn't help but gawk at it's extravagance. Jade dragons imprinted the paper walls. Dancing and twirling, making loops around each other, and fighting. Beautiful.

"Sir come with me Lady will see you now." He bowed and gestured down the hallway.

"Who is Lady?" I can't believe my memory is totally gone. I don't even drink! That's when the servant who looked like an ordinary human a second ago, which I should have figured was weird, turned into King Kong. Okay basically he was a gorilla with a rhino horn, never saw that before. Strangest thing is I can't even feel my spirit energy, and for the first time in a long while I felt the excitement of fear. He grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway tossing me into a huge room decorated in gold and sapphire dragons, elegant silk blue and purple drapes hung from the ceiling, and across the long hardwood floors sat a woman on a giant silk blue pillow. Drapes fanning out around her giving her an air of royalty and elegance. She was beautiful with her pale skin, red colored lips, and the purple eye shadow coating her lids. Her deep blue eyes shining with a wicked light, matching her hair that cascaded down her sides until it fanned out around her on the pillow. It looked as if tiny braids also decended down her long tresses, getting mostly lost in the waves, and a tiny glowing crystal ornament hung from her forehead adding to her already ethereal appearance. Her robes a dark purple and blue silk with pink butterflies trailing up the left side matching the pink sash and darker pink inner layer. The gorilla thing shoved me on my knees in front of her. She turned her gaze to me and her eyes flashed pink momentarily, looking me up and down like I was a shiny new toy.

"I'm married lady and my wife is scarier than your ape." She just smirked and waved her hands at him. Beasty bowed and left the room closing the door behind him on his way out. Now I'm alone with this beautiful woman and honestly I am scared shitless.

"Your a fool boy should have stayed in the human world with that wife of yours. Now you're apart of my collection." Her voice was hauntingly sweet like the sound of the demonic wind chimes the old bat hung at the temple.

"Collection? What the fuck are you going on about? Don't you know who I am?" I thought that was a pretty good response until she started laughing. Not so pretty when she laughed, in fact, she was down right scary.

"Your old team mates will fill you in. For now undress." She snarled at me when I didn't immediately start stripping.

"I believe I already told you that I'm married. Only my wife touches these goodies. Plus you seem to already know that I'm the tournament winner and I ain't going down without a fight!" I started to try and gather energy for my spirit gun until I realized I didn't have any, not even a tickle. "What did you do to my spirit energy bitch?" She stood up, waved her hands at me, and suddenly I was paralyzed. Couldn't even wiggle my trigger finger. She flicked her wrist and my jeans were torn off leaving me bare. She came over and grabbed my penis almost as if examining it. Lady dropped my member and stepped back an intense expression on her beautiful face.

"Bitch I don't belong to you. I'll kill you if you touch me again." She looked at me and laughed. At this point I'm seeing red because my rage hit the boiling point.

"Who said I wanted you?" Then I was blasted out of the door into the hallway. Sitting up I saw the door slam shut on it's own. That bitch is going down I swore, rubbing my sore ass as I stood up and looked around. I was in a different part of the palace as this hallway had ruby dragons and was cold as all hell. Being butt naked didn't really help either. Gorilla man appeared again in human form.

"Please follow me sir." I followed him this time. No sense in fighting he'd just pick me up and drag me like a doll anyway. Plus I was naked and maybe he would lead me to something warm, for some reason, I felt cold the down to my bones. Being half demon and all the cold shouldn't bother me like this. I followed him to a hallway with black dragons and two doors. One had a green fox embroidered in the center and the other was plain. He gestured to the plain door.

"This will be your room. You are to decorate it for your guests and pick suitable attire from your wardrobe." With that he turned and left. Now I'm standing here confused and powerless and more than just a little ticked off. I walked into the bedroom and surveyed the area. One large bed with light blue sheets sat in the corner. A small cherry-wood table very similar to the one in Hiei's, or the bedroom I assume is his, sat in the other corner with blue voluptuous silk pillows as seating mats. On the wall opposite there was a curtain. A chest with a blue Phoenix engraved into it's center sat in front of the bed, and a blue knitted carpet covered half of the floor. Rice paper lamps hung from the ceiling lighting the room dimly. I walked over to the chest and opened it, inside were a variety of female silk under and top kimonos. Under the bed were blue wooden sandals. I picked them up and after a quick glance I knew they were my size. I couldn't help this feeling of dread crippling my stomach. Something's very wrong with this picture.

At that moment Kurama walked through the door. Which is a relief, maybe I can finally get some answers.

"Hurry Yusuke there's no time to dawdle." He walked over to me his red hair shining in the dim light. As he drew closer I realized quite a few differences. His hair was tied in samurai fashion for one, a collar donned his slim neck followed by a jade fox pendant, and his wardrobe was most peculiar. He was wearing a females light green silk kimono with dark green rose petals. His inner kimono, sash, and slippers were also dark green. He passed by me swiftly and began to rummage through the chest in front of my bed soon after pulling out a females light blue kimono with purple sash and under gear.

"I'm not wearing that. What the hell is going on Kurama?" He looked at me, sadness in his eyes and a grim expression marring his lovely face. For a dude Kurama is a babe, it's not that I like men or anything, he's just pretty. I've never seen him took so defeated, normally he's calm and collected. It's as if his whole demeanor has changed.

"We have little time, I will explain as you bathe." With that he walked over to the curtain I assumed covered a window and disappeared inside. I followed him even more shocked than when I was tossed on my ass in front of Lady and for good reason. Through the curtain was a hot spring large enough to fit Genkai's Temple! Surrounding the steaming water giant white boulders with an almost purple sheen acted as barriers. It's beauty unrealistic as though it was around when the world was young and pure. Even the trees off to the side, with their lush dark green leaves shimmering from the humidity, and the sweet smell of natural air seemed un-real. I looked at him clearly shocked and he sighed removing his clothes until he was naked, much like myself. Then he began to walk into the water beckoning me with his hand to follow him.

"So care to explain now?" I asked as I trailed behind him already up to my waist in water so hot I felt as though my skin would melt.

"This is going to be a hard pill to swallow Yusuke. You see it's my fault Hiei and I are trapped here. How you got here I haven't a clue seeing as this palace is protected by a miko's barrier. No demon, even half, should be able to enter without the tattoo. Which you will soon get now that your here..." He touched his wrist and that's when I noticed a little pink butterfly printed right above his palm spilling onto his wrist. His collar started to glow. He stopped, walked back a bit, and sat down. The collar went back to its simple black and that's when I realized I was in trouble. Not even Toguro had this affect on the fox it was almost as if I already knew what Kurama was about to say. "We are slaves. This brand strips us of our spirit energy thus stripping us of our ability to fight. The collar I wear strips us of our ability to move should we misbehave. You are to follow every order given, even by the help. At night our nightmares begin... Don't fight Yusuke or you will end up where Hiei is and you do not want to be rank one." He began to say something else but a bell rang and he shot up out of the water, grabbing me and dragging me to wear the clothes lay piled on the floor. "Get dressed."

Servant ape came and collected us five minutes after the bell stopped. I was still arguing with Kurama about wearing the female kimono when gorilla man politely suggested I put it on or he would do it for me. I looked at him and snarled. I was so sick of not getting any answers and this freak was really ticking me off.

"Fuck you." I said through gritted teeth knowing there would be rep-ructions.

That's when the world went black. I awoke some time later wearing a collar and the damn silk kimono. A knocking on the door and then a guest. He came in and closed the door behind him the room was too dark for me to see who it was or even what he looked like. I only knew it was male because of the scent, thankfully my senses returned. Freshly washed and male and somewhat familiar. When the footsteps started for the bed I immediately knew who it was, I recognized the sound of his footsteps. I only knew one man that light footed.

"What's going on Hiei?" He sat down looking at his wrist with disdain. He had a similar butterfly tattoo as Kurama except his was green. Then he did something weird. Hiei grabbed my shoulders and brought me towards him, embracing me in a tight hug. Reluctantly as he has never done this, he's not even remotely nice let alone affectionate, I wrapped my arms around him in return. He sighed and let go. I looked at him and couldn't help but feel relief. I was worried after what Kurama had said about being a rank one. I don't understand any of this but I know he has it worse. As his crimson eyes bore into mine I realized I missed him and that he too looked different. He looked terrible actually further confirming my suspicions that I have found myself in serious danger and my friends already were for Kami knows how long.

"I'm sorry your here, this is my fault. I sent for you in my sleep...my Jagon...I'm so sorry." Now I was really, really scared. Hiei doesn't apologize. More than that he's different, it's almost like he's broken. It was too dark to see him clearly but he was too pale and weak looking. It wasn't natural to see a man like him looking like death and acting so remorseful. What could be so bad?

"What is this place?" I demanded and just as he was about to answer the sound of wind chimes filled the room. He took one last look at me and disappeared. Guess he got to keep his speed. That's when my wrist started burning. I looked down to see a pink butterfly above my palm. I grabbed it gasping for air because the pain was so intense it felt as though I couldn't breath. I was drowning in my own agony when the door opened for a second time. My collar glowing a strange pink color just as Kurama's was in the hot springs. This was a different man from servant ape his footsteps were heavy and he smelled like sweat. When he walked closer I saw his face and boy that kind of ugly should be illegal. He looked at me and held up a pink butterfly charm it glowed as he whispered into it.

"What the fu-" that's all I could manage before my body froze. He chuckled as he removed the outer layer of his kimono. My eyes widened realizing what was about to happen. I struggled and screamed my body just not responding to my frantic mind.

"As long as I have this little man you can't do nothin" his voice was gruff and deep. I shall remember it so I can kill him later, it doesn't look like I'll be killing him now on account of my body won't fucking listen, and I will make him pay for this. He then took off the rest of his clothes dropping them to his ankles and stepping out of them. His body was hard and muscular scattered across his chest were scars and demonic symbols. He grabbed his cock and slowly started pumping his hand up and down the shaft stopping just before the head. His member grew very large as he continued to masturbate in front of me. Licking his lips as he looked at me with wild eyes his other hand started undoing my sash and parting my kimono revealing my naked torso underneath. He stopped pumping so he could use both hands to remove the last of my clothing. Panic stricken I tried to move to do something to stop what going about to happen. Move body! I mentally screamed to my paralyzed limbs praying to Kami I could stop this. Still pleading with my body to move the Demon started to speak.

"I'm not one of the cruel ones, your lucky you got me for yer first time."

With that he lifted my legs up and split them so he had access to my member. He leaned down taking me into his mouth and sucking hard, he started to bob his head up and down. His tongue flicked the tip of my cock circling my head and then with a suction cup like motion he traveled lower down my shaft. Swallowing me whole he cupped my balls with his left hand and massaged my asshole with his right. His pinky finger playing with my entrance the tip sliding in and out slowly. My body reacted of it's own accord as my member lengthened and became hard. The demon worked harder after that bobbing his head to a quicker pace he suddenly slammed me deep into his throat giving one last hard suck and bobbed his head back up. His lips making a pop as he lifted his head from my penis licking my inner thigh as he stood up and looked at me.

"See I like to be fucked and fuck so I'm going to help myself first, hope you don't mind." Chuckling he gathered some spit on his fingers and lubed up his asshole. Using his fingers to steady himself he slid me into him rocking back and forth as he started to fuck himself. Using his legs he bounced up and down on my dick, stopping only to rock back and forth when I hit a deep spot. I couldn't take it I felt so overwhelmed and disgusted that this actually felt good all the while the stench of sex making me gag. My cock was pulsating in his tight walls begging for release. The demons walls were slick with my pre cum further enhancing the pleasurable waves pulsating through my body, my mind screaming for this to stop so I can this filthy fuck. The tightness driving me over the edge as I tried to thrust my hips in rhythm with his but the tattoo kept me paralyzed, which given the current situation, I was glad for. He quickened his pace slamming hard onto my pulsating cock grunting as he angled me deeper into his cavern. The demon rocked back on his heels and abrubtly stopped causing me to loose it and cum hard spilling my hot seed into him. He looked at me pleased with my reaction while rocking back and forth milking the last of my essence.

He got up and turning me over on my stomach trailing his fingers up the backs of my legs slipping his hands in between them he split them apart. Bending over he touched his tongue to my entrance. Warm and wet it prodded my hole going in and out, circling all around, and teasing the sides. I felt my dick get hard again and I cursed myself. Tears steaming from my eyes out of frustration and fear. The rage in me started to take over and I felt some of my strength return. I struggled against him managing to squirm enough to shift upward slightly, his tongue that was wiggling around inside of my asshole moved when I shifted grazing my dick and sending shivers down my spine and a burning sensation in my stomach. My body was on fire from wanting him to continue and my mind screaming for this disgusting act to stop so I can keep my sanity. He whispered some more into the charm and this time not only was I paralyzed but electricity jolted through my limbs causing a sensation of pain and pleasure.

"Don't move!" He snarled positioning himself at my entrance.

End~

More will be explained in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed I will try to post again ASAP. Review for quicker chapters, motivate me readers! :D


	2. Prisoner

~ Please enjoy and be patient YXH in later chapters. ~

Prisoner

I woke up in a puddle of blood. Not because I was beaten, but because that bastard raped me until he tore up my insides. Curling into myself I let the hot tears flow freely from my eyes. How could this have happened to me? The ache from my asshole was starting to worsen, sending jolts of pain up my lower back, and causing me to moan miserably. The dried blood starting to itch as it flaked off making my stomach churn from the memories of last night, and then it happened, I retched. It came out like liquid fire, burning my nostrils, and leaving me gasping for air. Dry heaving as I tried to catch my breath and not fall into the puddle of sick I created on the floor. Choking on sobs I managed too get to my feet, stumbling from the pain of my backside. The super hot water from yesterday's bath was tempting, I needed to clean myself. The urge was so strong I found myself already walking towards the curtain, the need to cleanse myself more powerful than the sharp pains that were shooting through my body. The hot water would soothe my wounds anyway so I made my way, very carefully, over to the curtain.

As I waddled into the water, relishing the heat and praying I had more time than yesterday to wash, I began to clean myself. Well scrub is more like it, viciously rubbing at my skin with powdered soap I found on the way in, until my skin burned bright red. The memories of last night replaying over and over again causing me to scrub harder, my skin bleeding slightly from the harsh friction. I just couldn't get clean, no matter how hard I scrubbed I felt the filth of his touch and again I felt sick to my stomach. Even more so when I recalled the forced feelings of pleasure, cursing myself, I stood up repulsed by my memories. Dizzy from the steam and lack of sleep I felt myself begin to sway. My body felt heavy and my vision began to fade to black. Just as I was about to fall backwards an arm snaked around my waist steadying me.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed, shoving the arm away from me as I struggled to regain my balance.

"Yusuke it's me!" Came Kurama's voice as he stepped out of arms length. I looked up, the haze clearing from my eyes, and snarled. The growl tearing from my throat, involuntarily, warning him to step back further. He complied, when he was a good distance away the growling stopped and I sat back down. I looked at him warily. Confusion clouded my thoughts as I glanced over at him, his expression cautious. I couldn't meet his eyes afraid that if I did I would burst into tears and give myself away. However, it was evident in his face that he was already aware of the situation and that bothered me, has this happened to him and Hiei? Just how long were they in this disgusting place?

"We can't stop this,Yusuke, we must endure because if we do not..." his sentence trailed off, face grim. "Once you drop to rank one you have three months too be promoted or your dropped even further, once you hit rank zero." He stopped talking abruptly, looking down at his tattoo.

"Let me guess, if you hit zero you die?" His mouth twisted down in a grimace, confirming my suspicion."How long has Hiei been rank one?" He turned away from me, his hair covering his face as he shifted making it impossible for me to see his expression.

"Two months." His response was so soft I almost couldn't hear it. I shook with despair, giving in to another panic attack. That is until I realized we still had one more month, it wasn't too late! I could still save us somehow...we still had hope.

"How long before ape man comes to get us?" My voice cracking as I asked, fearing his return because that meant another night of...

"He isn't coming today." He replied, thankfully interrupting my train of thought. "Today is the day of rest, unless you're rank one, you can move about the palace freely all day without punishment provided you don't enter any of the rooms but your own and the kitchen, and of course the bath house. It's their way of showing "kindness"." He scoffed as he said the word kindness, his eyebrows knitting together as he relaxed against the rocks. Grimacing as I shifted my weight to relieve some of the pain from my backside, I weighed my options. Kurama, noticing my discomfort, wadded over too me slowly, as I had started growling again, with a white cloth in his hand that he had pulled from his hair. He unfolded the cloth revealing a dark green ointment that smelled of strong herbs.

"Here, it will help with the pain." He handed it to me careful not to touch my raw skin, gazing at me with concerned eyes. "Not too much, this ointment is strong and will cause hallucinations if used too frequently."

"Where is Hiei now?" Shaking his head he stood up and started towards his clothes.

"Hiei has not spoken to me since we have been captured, I've knocked at his door, waited by his room all night, and even begged a servant to allow me entrance. Once I finally got inside he just glared at me and pointed to the door. When I tried too approach him, he turned his back to me and refused too speak." I got up and trailed after Kurama, seeing folded clothes on the floor by the curtain to "my" bedroom. I picked them up, grateful to have something to wear, and started to dress immediately. The kimono was purple this time with light pink roses decorating the bottom left sleeve and right hip, descending to the bottom of the silk robe. The sash was turquoise, matching the wooden slippers and inner gear I found under the top layer. Hidden in the sash was a note that fell as I picked it up.

The envelope read "open later" in Hiei's handwriting, before Kurama could see I stuffed it in the breast of my kimono, and swiftly tied the sash so it wouldn't fall. I don't know how but I knew the letter was only for me and if what Kurama says is true, Hiei isn't too happy with the fox right now. I'd like to know the reason but I can't pry, we all have our crosses to bear at the moment and if Kurama wants to talk he will when he's ready.

"I'm going too bring you to the kitchen, you need to eat something." Kurama beckoned me too follow him but I was reluctant as I wanted to read Hiei's letter. It's not like I _wanted_ to be in that room but I did need the rest and to discover the contents of that letter. Hunger won out it in the end as I followed him through a curtain, opposite the one leading to my bedroom. This hallway had purple dragons and a warm atmosphere. The smell of food wafting through the hallway told me the kitchen wasn't too far off and my stomach grumbled in anticipation. Kurama was very careful not too walk to close, mindful of my need for personal space. The presence of another man right now setting my nerves on edge, I just wanted to leave this place and take my friends with me. I can't even walk next to the fox because of my damn fear, and I've trapped myself with this weakness. As their leader I should be protecting them not pushing them away!

"I know it's a repulsive situation but you must survive Yusuke, there's no chance if you give up." I nodded in agreement unable to voice my affirmative as I was momentarily lost in self loathing. We rounded the corner, paintings of Geisha's and mystical landscapes decorated the paper walls. It was so beautiful and I hated it. I wish I could set fire to the whole damn place but as powerful as that bitch is I'm betting these walls don't burn. I tried poking a hole in the paper just to be sure and confirming what I already knew it was like a barrier repelled my finger.

"The walls are enchanted as the woman you met upon arrival, Lady, is a witch. The likes of which I have never seen. A miko also resides here thus the barrier around the palace, entering is supposed to be impossible but you somehow got through. Although I wish you hadn't." He stopped walking and turned to a light purple curtain with a gray floral pattern.

"Then how would you guys have ever gotten out?" I questioned because I doubt anyone is ever going to find this place, it's enchantments will see too that, and if I got in maybe there's a chance I could get us out. He looked at me with sad eyes and a tight expression, one void of all hope. Instead of answering he walked through the curtain leaving me to follow after him.

The kitchen was a large two part room divided by a huge folding paper wall. On one side cooks were preparing rice and fish, the other held four rows of long tables and purple seating mats. Pink drapes hung from the ceiling acting as curtains that slightly separated the rows into sections. Two people were dining in the furthest row talking quietly to each other, the sound of cooking muffled their voices so I couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. Kurama walked over to the section where the chefs were working, and spoke to a man in a black kimono. The man, who looked to be in his thirties with chestnut hair and catlike green eyes, was very attractive. Cat eyes nodded his head and gestured to the dining section. I followed Kurama to the second row and sat down. The people that were talking stopped when we sat , looked at us, and nodded. They were also bearing collars and bore hopeless expressions on their faces. Both were gorgeous demons one male, the other female. Everyone in this place resembled a piece of artwork, except the demon from last night, and it was creepy. The man in black brought over a tray with two bowls of rice, a large fish, and two cups of tea. Kurama took one bowl of rice, a pair of chopsticks, and started to eat. Taking small portions of the fish as he ate, and sipping at his tea. I looked at the food, I was so hungry with no desire to eat. I had to force down the first bite of rice but the tea was soothing to my queasy stomach.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered, pinning Kurama with a determined look. "We'll find Hiei and escape, there has to be some way out of here and we're going to find it." He swallowed and looked down at his food, a mournful expression on his face.

"I told you I've tried. Every time I get close, the collar reacts and I can't move. They track us with the tattoo but what's worse is the punishment if you fail. One month of nonstop torment! No mercy, no breaks, and fed just enough to be kept alive. Yusuke, can you even remember how you got here?" I searched my memories trying to remember anything about the night before I woke up here.

"No but that doesn't mean it's impossible. She has to have some weakness, if we can take out Lady maybe we can disable the tattoo's spell. We have survived through countless hopeless situations, we can overcome this." He looked at me and I could see the wheels turning in his head, his face skeptical. I may have been violated but I'm not going to stay here and let it keep happening. I. Will. Not. Break. This place can't hold me forever and when I escape, not only am I pulverizing everyone who harmed me but these two are coming with me.

"I don't know Yusuke, I haven't been able to get close enough to study her. She spends all her time in that room and we aren't even aloud in that corridor. How can we even hope to try while wearing these?" He gestured to his collar. I touched my own feeling, for the first time, the leathery material and wondered just how was I going to remove it? I started eating again still pondering over the collar when the demon from last night walked in. My hands started to shake causing me to drop my chopsticks and stand. Kurama's eyes widened as he noticed my abrupt accent and turned to the man I was glaring at.

"Don't do it Yusuke, he can't do anything to you today unless you act foolishly. Sit down and finish your meal." I turned my glare at Kurama, who flinched from the animosity. Immediately feeling bad I apologized and walked to the curtain, and just as I was starting to get answers too but I can't stay here. This is just too much... As I was about to leave the demon slapped my ass and I couldn't help it, I spun on my heel to face him but the man in black came over pushing me through the curtain with him.

"Don't, you'll end up with more than just a spanking. Listen to your friend and don't do anything foolish, return to your room." He went back inside leaving me standing there dumb founded and questioning his reasons for helping me. Was he friend or foe?

After what seemed like forever I found my way to the hot spring. I don't remember it being such a long walk going but returning was a different matter. Without Kurama as my guide I found my self lost among-st the winding hallways, finding my way only after, thankfully, scenting the steam from the spring. So many curtained rooms and doors all looking so similar to one another, I'm shocked I wasn't lost longer. I entered the hot spring heading for my room when I heard a woman's voice. Whoever she was she sang in a soothing, lilting tune, I've never heard the song as it was in a foreign language, but I was curious enough to take a peak. She was beautiful with short lavender hair, tan skin, and pink eyes. The woman wasn't wearing a collar and that meant trouble so I turned around and started heading to the curtain that lead to my room.

"Hello half breed, won't you keep me company?" She said in a deep whimsical voice, her tone amused.

"No thanks I've made enough _**friends**_ here already." I tried to continue walking but a barrier was placed in front of me, denying me access to my room. I turned to face her, wary of what was to come when she simply patted the spot next to where she was sitting, her legs kicking back in forth in the water, and her orange silk kimono bunched around her hips as not to get wet. I shrugged and sat next to her it's not like I had much choice in the matter.

"Why do you think you are here, Yusuke?" Her question sending chills down my spine. I looked into her eyes trying to gauge what kind of a person she was but I'm pretty sure the term poker face was invented by this woman.

"To be part of that bitches "collection"?" My voice laced with rage as I answered. I couldn't help the out-pour of anger. The image of my hands shredding that bitch to pieces was enough to get me going. What I'll be doing to my late night guest will make the chapter black tape look like child's play.

"Wrong my dear. You are here to rescue us all and it has to be tonight. I'm sorry you went through what you did but I couldn't do anything until the day of rest because, you see, I too am a prisoner." I looked at her incredulously not believing what I just heard.

"Hiei said he called me here?" I'm confused and honestly this seems just a little too good to be true.

"Ah, I used compulsion so he would call you with his Jagan. I couldn't find you as I have no personal connection with you but Hiei could. You were team mates for a long time and he trusts you, because of that bond I used to him to bring you here. Now that your here you can kill her and set me free!" Her eyes that had been so calm now gleamed with desperation.

"Why should I help you? Besides I can't do anything, my spirit energy is locked away. I'm pretty much useless lady." She cringed when I called her lady and touched her hand to my collar.

"I can release you from your bindings and don't call me lady, names Luna. I'm the miko who originally guarded these lands, this palace, and the source of Lady's power." Her hand started to glow a pure white and the collar melted where she touched.

"What's that exactly?" I asked, rubbing my neck, now free from that accursed thing. Why would she help me though? Was she really a prisoner? Too many questions and I wanted answers, one thing is for sure. This bitch better not be setting me up!

"The Grimoire of Lady Kimiko and that pendant Lady wears on her forehead. Both are exceptionally strong artifacts that don't belong in the hands of demons, especially the likes of her." She positioned her hands over my tattoo and closed her eyes. The miko began chanting, her hands glowing brighter than before, and the tattoo began to fade. Once the butterfly had completely disappeared, Luna's hands returned to their natural complexion. They no longer emitted any sort of spiritual power, it was such an odd feeling so different from my spirit energy. It was almost like it was more pure...She began to fall face first into the hot spring until I caught her by the back of her kimono and laid her against the rock closest to me. Shit, what do I do? That's when I felt it, the tingle signifying the return of my spirit energy. I stood up, held my arm out, and imitated a gun with my fingers. I pretended to pull the trigger reveling in the knowledge that I could now fight back. In that moment I knew that our residency in this palace was about to be cut short, and I wanted them to know it too.

~ End

I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter. I would love some feed back as I value all opinions on my work and I will update as frequently as I can. = )


	3. Leverage

I will be editing this chapter, I wrote it late at night so please bare with me. :)

Leverage

I was pulsating, my energy so raw and UN-contained, I was positive I'd alerted every demon in the place! It was as if my power was aching to be released and my body complied. I had trouble controlling myself and I was a bit concerned for the unconscious woman lying on the floor, I backed away from her. Just to be safe. The best thing to do now is mask my energy, even if they know my power has returned I can still hide myself. Concentrating on calming the raging storm my spirit had created, I focused on masking my presence. Before I was able to complete my task I picked up the scent of just the man I was aiming to see. So I let him sense me, I wanted him to come. It was about time things changed around here starting with my late night guest.

When he finally arrived, the bastard didn't come alone. He brought ape man with him. Just as well if you ask me, I'll kill two birds with one stone. They came crashing through the door with some sort of musical instrument. It resembled a harp, black and evil looking, it undulated with demonic energy.

"This is the demon harp, Kalo, it's been dying to play a tune for so long now. I've been yearning to hear it's melody but the mistress forbids torture on rank three's, and you are so much lovelier than the whores in rank one. However, pet, you've been demoted and I'm here to punish you." He chuckled and looked at me with lust filled eyes. I was taken aback, the memories of last night returning with a force, and I began to quiver. I was so scared but that didn't mean I should be reacting like this, frozen like a deer in headlights. Stupid! I yelled at myself, trying to stop my limbs from shaking, and that's when it hit me! I bit myself, hard, using the pain as a distraction from my fear. It worked as I felt my rage returning, going from despair to all consuming rage, it was just what I needed. I held onto my anger, it fueled me as I threw a spirit kick at his face and a jab at his left ear. He dodged with a kick of his own, but the jab caught him and snarled at me. I threw an upper cut, then started a flurry of jabs, ending with a powerful right hook. He dropped to the ground but wasn't hurt. In fact he was laughing, a crazy maniacal laugh that just enraged me further. He was so disgusting, all I could see through my haze of anger was his ugly face. I started towards him again, intent on beating him to death while laughing in _his_ face, when suddenly I couldn't move. Ape man was playing the harp, it's spell meant to paralyze me just like the stupid collar. My spirit energy was reacting wildly, as my body panicked, remembering my helplessness yesterday night. It lashed about me creating a sort of spiritual barrier. The toushin abilities now rising to the surface staining my skin with black tribal markings and lengthening my hair. The spell cast on me by that damn harp was starting to crumble, my demon energy overpowering that of the instruments. The demon, no longer laughing, regarded me in alarm.

"You thought that harp was going to stop me?" I started laughing now, it was a harsh and menacing sound that tore from my throat, so frightening that even I was startled. Never had I been overcome with such blood lust, I started toward that ugly monster when a voice interrupted me.

"Yusuke stop!" I whipped around, intent on hurting the man who dare stop me from extracting my well deserved revenge! When I saw him my body relaxed and I was momentarily blinded by relief. This feeling when I saw him was foreign, the tightness in my chest making it hard to breath.

"Hiei?" I walked towards him, concerned about my short fiery friend. He was much worse than I thought. Not being able to fully see him before as the dim lighting shadowed his appearance, the natural light of the spring revealed me more than I could handle. Hiei's skin was not only pale but papery, indicating he hadn't eaten in a while. His frame once built and muscular, was almost skeletal with bones jutting out in all directions, the black silk under kimono he wore barely shielding him and revealing his broken body. The bags under his eyes sunken and bruised, creating dark purple rings under his once defiant eyes, tore at my heart. Tears stung my eyes as I gathered him into my arms, and held him close. His frame so small and fragile I could hardly believe I missed how bad of a condition he was in when I saw him last. His body shaking as he slowly returned my embrace, resting his head against my chest. My heart was hammering, for some reason I couldn't let go.

"Why aren't you letting me beat the living shit out of him for everything he's done? I need to do this Hiei..." My voice cracking as I spoke into his hair, I would never sleep well again knowing his evil ass was still breathing.

"They have Kurama. If you kill him, they kill the fox." He gestured to the demon at me feet looking at me, finally, with fear in his eyes. I sighed and released Hiei, cupping his face in my hands, and I put my forehead to his.

"After we get Kurama, I'm getting us out of here. I promise." He nodded, not meeting my eyes. I don't know why I was suddenly being so affectionate with the fire yokai, maybe it was because his torment was worse than mine. It was mortifying because out of everyone I knew, Hiei was the last one I thought would ever break. He was always so strong and unrelenting. I enjoyed his bad attitude, and the air of danger he always carried. Out of all the men in my life it was Hiei I respected the most. I turned to ape man, smiling sadistically as I walked over too where he was standing. I intended to take out all of my rage over Hiei on the one demon I could slaughter.

"I only need one of you as a trade, guess you got the short end of the stick." With that said I grabbed him by his face, focusing my spirit energy into my hands as I slowly crushed his skull, loving the feel of his brain matter squishing between my fingers. I dropped his limp body to the ground, as Kurama didn't have time for me to fuck around I made his death painfully short. Then I remembered the letter.

"Hiei, I was going to read the letter but then some shit happened. What does it say?" I asked pulling the envelope out of my kimono. He grabbed it and tore it up, leaving little strips of paper scattered across the floor.

"Nothing. Let's get Kurama." He turned his back and walked slowly to a curtain I've never been through before, stopped at it, and waited for me. I created a pair of spirit cuffs and fastened them to ugly's wrists, making sure they were extra tight, I lifted him off the floor and dragged him to where Hiei was waiting.

Hiei took me through several curtained hallways, each with different colored dragons painted on the walls. It's insane how big this place is, and honestly I can't wait to grab Kurama, kill these bitches, and leave. I briefly wondered how the miko was faring considering we just left her in the spring. Under normal circumstances I would have felt bad but I couldn't touch her, before Hiei and I left we tried to pick her up but the barrier around her burned our skin. She's strong that woman, I was going to ask her to get the collars and tattoos off of Hiei and Kurama. We'll have to go back for her later, maybe she'll be conscious by then. Dragging the demon behind me I couldn't help but "accidentally" run him into several walls. Whenever he complained, I was just so clumsy, I kept tripping, and he kept falling. Hiei threw warning glances at me, telling me with his eyes to stop my antics, apparently this demon was valuable to the ones in charge. Finally we came to the hallway where I met Lady for the first time, stopping at the rice paper door, we glanced at each other. Hiei opened the door about to enter when I stopped him, stepping in front of him so I went first, and dragged ugly in behind me tossing him on _his_ knees in front of her.

"How did you remove your collar?" She asked, twirling her now painted fingers in a dramatic gesture. Her hair worn up in traditional Geisha fashion, two long braids framing her face, and the glowing ornament clipped in her hair by the orchid comb sticking out of her bun.

Her kimono magical, the image of the night sky moving about her dress as if it were real. I couldn't stop staring at the twinkling stars, clouds, and birds that drifted across the silk material. The was no ordinary demon.

"None of your fucking business, where's Kurama?" I growled, twisting my hand until it resembled a gun, and pointed my trigger finger at her face. "I'll kill you and everyone in here if I have too, give me the fox." She waved her hands and one of the drapes nearest me levitated left, revealing the red head. He was bound by long silk ribbons, his mouth gagged, and his clothing torn revealing his naked torso. By the looks of him, a beating was the least of his suffering. She waved her wrist bringing him to lay at her feet, and smirked.

" Here he is, now give back my nephew." I looked down at the ugly demon stunned that he could be even remotely related to her.

"Give me the fox first, then I'll give you ugly." She laughed, tossing Kurama at me with that invisible energy of hers, and walked over to where her nephew knelt on the floor. That was my chance, I juiced up my spirit gun shooting a giant blast large enough to take out half the palace, picking up Kurama and tossing him over my shoulder I jumped back too Hiei. I handed him the fox needing to be unburdened as I fought. She came at me from behind, swinging her hand at my back, her nails taking the shape of claws. I jumped into the air, aiming down prepared to fire off another shot, when she disappeared. Landing softly on my feet I surveyed the damaged room, looking for a trace of Lady. Suddenly I was shoved against the wall, an invisible force knocking the air out of me. Shit...she goes invisible? Unleashing my spirit I broke free from the wall, I'll just have to make a bigger boom. I released two spirit blasts one up and one down, carefully planned so I wouldn't hurt my team, and shielded myself in the middle. I heard hissing and footsteps, then a whoosh. When the dust cleared I could only see fire, I guess with the miko passed out these walls can burn. Good to know...

"You've killed my nephew little man, his mother isn't going to be very happy with you. I think I'll take this chance to flee, after all I was just house sitting, and my sister can handle you. This palace isn't worth my life." With that her spirit energy vanished, not even a trace of the wench. Shit, I can't believe I let her get away! I killed ugly but not even close to what I had in mind for him. He's very lucky the blast killed him, I was hoping he'd survive so I could have played with him a little.

"Coward!" I yelled after her, enraged that she escaped.

"Yusuke, we have to go, Kurama needs help!" I looked at the fire demon, he was cradling Kurama's body to his like a mother does it's child. I've never seen him look so concerned, it was weird actually seeing emotion on Hiei's face. It'll take me a while to get used to if we can get out of here. Glancing down at Kurama I realized that Hiei was right, we didn't have much time. Kurama's skin was tinted green, he was sweating profusely, and his half slanted lids revealed white, pupil-less eyes. I picked him up gesturing for Hiei to lead the way with a jut of my chin. The fire apparition began running at a light pace, well for him anyway, through the curtain we came from. I trailed behind him shifting the fox until I had him cradled bridal style in my arms.

We reached the hot spring hoping to avoid any other demons that may have guarded the palace, but no such luck. Heading straight for us was Cat eyes and the kitchen staff, wielding swords and some just burning with demonic energy. Guess that answers my earlier question. Cat eyes lunged for me, intent on slicing my face with his claws, but only caught air as I ducked my head and stepped to his side. I slammed my knee hard into his leg, dropping him to the ground. Kurama began seizing, thrashing wildly in my arms, almost causing me to drop him. His mouth began to foam, scaring the shit out of me. Hiei took him from me pointing at the chefs that had almost caught up with Cat eyes. I pointed my index finger at the lot of them shouting "spirit gun" as my spirit energy shredded the demons to bits. The backlash of the blast was being repelled by the palace's walls, cluing me in that Luna was awake.

"Luna?" My voice booming like thunder, hoping I was loud enough for her to hear. We still needed her to remove the tattoos, the collar's shouldn't be a problem now that Lady has fled but the magic used for the butterflies felt different.

"You let her get away! How could you be so stupid? I told you she has the artifacts I'm meant to protect!" Came her outraged reply. Stepping out from behind a rock she stared me down, her eyes wrathful.

"I'll help you get them back but right now we need to leave. My friend needs help and we can assist you better at full strength, if we stay here my friends will die and then I'll kill everyone. Even you." The promise of death verified by the tone of my voice and the shine in my eyes. I will not stay here, and neither will my friends. I promised Hiei I would get them out.

"You think I'm a fool? It was I who poised the red head, he'll die without me. You can leave him here with me, I'll heal him and hide him from the witches. I shall return him to you once you complete my task. If you want him back, alive that is, you'll do as I ask and retrieve my pendant. Without it I cannot bring peace to my lands, and if they truly learn how to use that artifact we'll all be in trouble not just your friend." Did I really have a choice? I still didn't understand these people or this palace and apparently she did. Plus, her miko energy somehow burnt my skin and dissipated my demonic aura. My spirit energy might work but then Kurama could die."Yusuke, I know her. She's ruthless but she'll keep her word, all she wants is what's rightfully hers. Kurama will be fine now that Lady has fled, it will take time for her sister to arrive, giving Luna time to hide him and retract the poison." I looked at Hiei, shocked by his admission. In the end I had to make a choice, hopefully Hiei was right because the state Kurama was in meant death was soon coming to claim him.

"Take him. I'm leaving you with a warning. If he's not healthy and unharmed next I see him, you die." That said I handed Kurama over to the miko, glaring as his weight shifted from my arms to hers. She laid him on the ground behind her, gently rolling him to his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit if he started seizing again. "We will return in a week, now how do we get out?" She gestured behind her, the barrier dropping momentarily. She beckoned Hiei over, her hands already radiating light as she touched the butterfly on his wrist. Dropping his hand she turned her gaze to me, swaying slightly. It almost looked like she was going to feint again but managed to sort herself out.

"Go through the hot spring." She pointed in the direction Kurama and I walked yesterday, before his collar started glowing that is, and looked at us gravely. "Don't underestimate Lady and her sister. We don't know the extent of their power and my pendant lends them the strength of these lands. Come prepared and try not to die." I nodded in agreement, Hiei already walking deeper into the spring.

The hot spring led us to a forest, the sounds of birds and animals traipsing through the leaves brought me a feeling of pure bliss, I was free! I had only been trapped there a short time I couldn't imagine what Hiei was feeling. He hadn't said a word since we left the spring. Just walked on silently, wearing a lost expression, and compulsively touching his wrist. He started to cough, his body shaking violently, and he was sweating. He dropped to his knees dry heaving like he was about to vomit. Choking miserably, his stomach empty so he couldn't retch, he gasped desperately for air.

"Hiei!" I cried as I knelt by his side steadying him by the shoulders. He pressed into me allowing me to hold him up and his eyes began to flicker shut. He stopped convulsing and his breath evened out, my only indication he was alive just unconscious. Picking him up I surveyed the area for suitable shelter. A large tree with wide branches covered in thick dark green leaves caught my eye. I headed over to the tree, Hiei cradled in my arms and shaking against my chest. As I approached the tree I noticed it had a hole in it's trunk that was hallowed out and obviously used as shelter at one point or another. The hole was only big enough for one person, dry straw and leaves were haphazardly thrown on the floor in an attempt at a bed. It was still better than being in that damn palace! I placed Hiei down on the makeshift bed, his body trembling as I removed his clothes. Then I removed mine as well seeing as how they were soaked from the spring, and positioned myself underneath him. As I hugged him to my chest trying to warm his sick body I inhaled his scent. I fell asleep with Hiei, sleeping soundly in my arms, the beat of his heart my reassuring lullaby.

His soft hair tickled my face as I awoke, tempting me to nuzzle into it but restraining as this was for survival, plus that would be weird. I'm not into dudes regardless of what that bastard did. The memories came back. This time my brain only highlighting the pleasurable parts, the demon ramming himself against my cock, and the ecstasy his tight walls brought me. Although that night was violating in every way I couldn't help but wonder if it would be different with someone I care about. I never really thought about my sexuality before this incident, always assuming I was supposed to be with Keiko, and honestly after everything I went through I didn't know how to feel. My concern for Hiei overpowered the aftermath of being raped and I still wanted to free Kurama as soon as possible. Hiei moaned, shifting until our groins touched, he nuzzled deeper into my chest. His hot breath tickling my nipple as his cock inadvertently grazed mine. My body reacted, I ground our hips together sighing from the friction. What the hell am I doing? Hie's unconscious and we've both been raped, this isn't how I should be behaving! Hiei shifted again, the heat between us growing as I couldn't stop myself from moaning, quite frankly the close proximity too each other was turning me on. Why is my body doing this to me? What about Keiko?

"Are you scared detective?" Hiei grumbled, sounding a bit like his old self.

"Y-your sick, plus aren't you like against men touching you after going through _that_?" He was silent for a moment, then stretched his body to look me in the eyes. The intensity of his gaze caused my heart to beat faster, unsure of what to do I waited for him too respond.

"They drugged me, I couldn't feel anything Yusuke. It was like being a living corpse, until you came, for some reason seeing you made me feel..." It was almost as if he was looking through me, remembering his time in the palace.

"What was in the letter?" That got his attention. He looked at me stricken as though I forgot, but I remembered and I want to know what he wrote.

"Hn" Was all I got.

"Can you tell me what happened in the palace, what happened to you?" He stiffened, rubbing his nose into my chest, and scoffed.

"What do you want to know?" I starting running my fingers through his hair, searching for the right questions.

"What's the deal with the ranks? Who is Lady and how do you know the miko?" That's when I felt the moisture , Hiei was crying. Woah.

"Rank one is where you go to die, they say you have three months to be promoted but that's only possible if you allow yourself to be violated, by volunteering for special occasions, they bump you to rank two. That's how Kurama got out." He spat bitterly, curling into himself which was hard because he was on top of me. "Rank two is like rank one except you get to walk around during the day of rest. Rank three, which is where you start, is different. I was only there the first night, a demon temporarily gave me control of my mouth to blow him, but I bit off his cock." He smirked at the end, I felt his lips twist up against my skin."That's why they had you submissive before even entering the door, I couldn't save you Yusuke, I wanted to stop him but..." I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"It's not your fault. The collar would have stopped you anyway. How were you able to get around being rank one and all?" He scoffed at me but answered anyway.

"My jagan allows me certain perks, like being able to keep my speed even under dire circumstances. I was able to flit back and forth without being noticed, would have escaped if not for the barriers." Nodding my head I took in everything he was saying.

"Lady?" I needed to know more about her, maybe Hiei has some insight even if Kurama didn't.

"Lady is a witch or a demon, I haven't been able to figure out which, but she shouldn't be able to wield that pendant. Something's different about her, and from what Luna told me she pales in comparison to her sister. These lands and that palace once belonged to Luna, she's kind of odd for a priestess. She's as cutthroat as they come but kept her purity. Her family was slaughtered by Lady's clan and she's been trapped there ever since. As rank one I didn't have access to a lot of information. Just that this place is run by Lady's family, the man who came to your room the first night checks out the slaves. He was, as you already know, Lady's nephew. That palace is sort of like the red light district for demons." Soaking up what he said I twisted him until he faced me.

"What about them drugging you? If they had the collar why the drugs?" Hiei looked at me unsure of whether or not to answer.

"To keep me from killing myself. They shot me up with something and I just couldn't feel anything. I didn't care enough to survive or die, I just was." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This isn't the Hiei I fought with, the smart ass little punk who always managed to show up when I needed him most. These strong feelings of concern confused me, it was like I cared beyond that of a friend, and being close to him turned me on. I was definitely loosing it. I held him to me tightly, this territorial feeling shook my psyche. Shouldn't I be yearning to return home one last time while I still could? I mean who knows if I'll even survive next weeks battle? Why is it in all the time I was held against my will, the only person I wanted to see was him. Hiei started coughing again and I knew I had to hunt for some food, I will take care of _my_ fire demon.

~End

Lemons next chapter XD


	4. Crimson

I am sorry I haven't updated in so long... my computer wasn't being cooperative.

Crimson

Hiei looked as though he would keel over and die any second now. His skin was pale and drenched with sweat. It was weird because he looked fine last night but now he was a total wreck. I walked over to where he lay against the tree and knelt next to his sleeping form. His breathing was labored, he choked on air more than a few times indicating respitory problems, and his body just wasn't healing fast enough. Sighing I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder, it was a long ass run to Mukuro's territory and time was ticking. I kicked back as I took off, the force allowing me to start flitting almost seconds after I began to run. The trees passed by me in a green blur, the ground felt soft beneath my feet, and it felt like I was flying. I was driven by my fear of loosing him. My heart pounded in my burning chest, my legs began to ache seeing as it's been many years since my body was forced to endure speeds of this caliber. That's when I ran right into a barrier. I cradled Hiei to my chest as I skid backwards on my ass, landing very painfully against a huge tree.

"What the fuck?" I screamed into the air. My only response was a sizzling from the barrier in front of me. At that moment Hiei began to shake, violently gasping for air, and clutching his chest. I pulled him onto my lap and hugged him to my chest. His Jagan started looking around frantically like it was desperately trying to focus on something. It's purple gaze met mine and the world melted around me, but then I saw him. I was no longer clutching Hiei to my chest as he was standing in front of me, a scowl on his face.

"Where are we?" I whispered, shocked to see him looking just like his old self.

"In my mind, the Jagan brought you here in hopes you could save me. If I die it also dies, the eye has always had a mind of it's own." The scenery changed as he stopped speaking and went to sit on a bench that had materialized. The memory of when he fought Zeru in the dark tournament playing in my head, he had warned the fire yokai that his eye didn't like to be insulted. We were in the park he often frequented in the ningenki. I followed him and sat down, turning to meet my small companions gaze as he continued. "It's never directly interfered before, I wonder why it thinks you could help?"

"What about last night? You were so different." He looked at me confusion in his ruby eyes.

"I have been locked in here as my bodies defense mechanism to survive for months, the eye has been in control. Without it I would have bit my own tongue off. After the first series of rapes and beatings it forced me into myself." My mouth literally dropped from shock. I was talking to the Jagan? What the shit is happening right now?

"What?" That's really all I could manage.

"Detective you have been deceived into thinking you've been talking with me. My demon instinct wouldn't allow my body to be defiled in such a manner, I would have taken my own life without thought. This eye fought my bodies natural defense and took over, if I resume control I don't know what would happen..." I shook my head, still a little confused. One thing was clear though, Hiei would die if I didn't help him somehow.

"Is that why your dying? Your Jagan is using all of your bodies energy to remain in control?" He looked shocked this time.

" Hn. Seems marriage has increased your I.Q. You are correct, the eye can only last so much longer. If I don't resume control my body will die. The Jagan used up a considerable amount of energy to erect that barrier." I tilted his face towards mine, his chin in between my thumb and pointer fingers, the feel of his skin making electricity run up my arm.

"Why don't you want to live?" He jerked away from me, anger evident in his body language.

"Why should I? Those disgusting pigs raped me! Took away my dignity and my pride. Kurama betrayed me, giving into those freaks almost as soon as we got there. He's the one who fucking brought me there in the first place!" His rage made him shake as he stood up and paced away from me, the scenery once again changing into dungeons of some sort. Images of Hiei being punched in the face as ugly raped him and laughed. Hiei getting sodomized by his own katana, his demon healing thankfully saving his life as the wounds closed almost instantly only to be reopened minutes later. Eventually his healing stopped as they starved and drugged him careful now not to damage him too severely, so they wouldn't accidentally kill their play thing, they continued their abuse with blunter objects.

"Hiei calm down. You have to stop wasting energy! Your body can't take it right now, please." He looked at me as I finished speaking. My voice was soothing as I approached him. "You'll die on me buddy and I can't handle that."

"Why? You went off and married that human girl, you were happy. Why did you allow the Jagan to lead you there?" He scoffed as I got too close, so I stopped and looked at him. Brutal images still playing in the scenario behind us.

"I don't remember how I got there but I'm glad I did. Even though I married Keiko I still care about you. You are my friend and team mate, you saved my ass more times than I can count. I need you Hiei." He winced when I said friend and looked away as I finished my piece.

"Need is kind of a strong word especially when I'm just a friend. You should have gone home to your wife detective." I was angry this time, didn't he understand I couldn't just let him die?

"I won't loose you. Let me ask you this, did you write that letter?" He looked at me and the scenes behind me changed.

The scene showed Hiei writing the letter, battered and bruised. Next to him was a large kitchen knife, and Luna.

"Hiei, don't do this. Killing yourself is not the answer." He looked up and I wanted to cry. His face was bruised purple and black, his left eye swollen shut. The one ruby eye able to see was dead and void of all emotion.

"Death is better. Make sure Yusuke gets this letter somehow, I know you might not ever escape but if you do..." He handed her the envelope. Just as he was about to slit his throat with the knife he suddenly froze. His body became rigid and his one ruby orb glowed purple for a moment than returned to it's normal crimson color.

"I am the Jagan." That's when the scene tapered off returning to the park. Hiei shook his head and sat back down, this time bringing his knees to his chest.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, you weren't supposed to see that." I walked over to him this time getting to my knees in front of him.

"What was in the letter?" He sighed and looked away, hugging his legs tighter to his chest.

"I don't really want to tell you. I thought I was going to die, never figured you would show up." He looked and me as he finished speaking his eyes stormy and full of hurt. "Why would you care so much? I'm not Keiko or even Kuwabara, I would have let you suffer when Genkai's goons kidnapped you that time. I have never shown anything but disregard for you or your human friends."

"Hiei that's not true and you know it, you always came through when we needed you most. Stop this bullshit! You kicked my ass once so I would regain my senses, do you remember? I have something else in mind..." With that I grabbed him and yanked him into my lap, grabbed his face and kissed him gently on the lips. Hiei bagan to struggle and I let him, he needed to feel like he was in control. He hit me as he tried to wriggle out of my grasp but I held tighter, not letting him escape but not pressuring him either. I didn't have time to play find Hiei in his mind and he needed to see that I do care. I held his waist as he pushed and punched at my chest, his butt grinding against my groin as he struggled. "Why do you resist me? I can't loose you Hiei, let me help you!"

"What kind of help do you offer?" He stopped squirming and looked at me.

"I want to show you the difference between what they did and what could be. I realized something while I was there Hiei, and you know what? I think you feel the same otherwise why would it be me that you reached out too?"

"What would that be?" I grabbed his face and kissed him again this time with more fervor. He didn't struggle as I moved my hands from his waist to his back, bringing him deeper into my kiss. My right hand cupped the back of his neck as my left undid his scarf and dropped it to the floor. The scene behind us changed, this time it took the shape of my bedroom in the ningenki. I picked him up and brought him over to the bed, placing him gently on the soft gray sheets, and removed his black trench coat. The air around us swirled with energy as the room began to heat up. I leaned over him, kissing his neck and chin and finally his lips again. Tilting his head so the kiss would deepen, he wrapped his legs around my waist and tugged at my hair with his hands. My hands were busy undoing his belts to relieve him of his pants and trying to remove my own clothes as well. As I dropped his pants to the floor his musky scent hit me, creating an electric stir in my stomach, and my face to draw closer to his manhood. He gasped as I licked his thigh and closed his legs tightly around my head when I took his manhood into my mouth. I began to suck and hum as I bobbed my head up and down elicitng such sweet sounds from the little fire yokai under me. I grabbed his balls and massaged them while I let my tongue go to work on the tip of his cock before taking him in my mouth again. Sucking as I moved slowly down, I played with the sides of his cock with my tongue as I descended. He moaned in his throat causing my cock to jump from the erotic sound. Then I traveled lower, still massaging his cock with my hand as I moved my tongue to his asshole. Circling his entrance with my tongue I lubbed him up. Dipping my tongue in and out of his entrance, I stuck my pinky in, and played with him a bit preparing him for my hardened member.

I poised myself at his entrance, holding his hand and cupping his face as I slowly entered him. He grunted as I started pumping in and out, his tight walls contracting as I fucked him. I started off at a slow pace but began picking up speed as my excitenment spiked and I could feel him digging into my back with his claws. He grabbed my hair as I jammed my now fully erect cock deeper inside of him. The sound of our skin slapping together almost pushing me over the edge as I held his waist tighter. I rammed myself into him almost violently now, his moaning letting me know he was enjoying it as much as I. He wrapped himself tighter around me causing me to slide in even deeper and hit his spot. He cried out as I pounded him, both us of us drenched in sweat, and moaning. Our bodies in perfect harmony as I fucked him, his walls spasming uncontrolably. His body was on fire and his demon energy sprang forth and I could feel the heat even inside of him causing me to shiver in ecstasy. He came first spilling his essence all over our chests and then I came. My seed filling him as I shook from pleasure. Hiei looked at me his face all tired and relaxed. I smiled as I held him, running my hands through his hair, and waiting until we caught our breathes before I asked him the question I felt I now knew the answer too.

"Do you now know why I have to save you?"

~End


End file.
